


Giving 110%

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Depressed Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Poetry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote that follows Dean from 6 to 36.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving 110%

At 6  
Dean lost his mother and father  
John didn’t die  
But he was no longer a father  
Always ordering Dean to give more than a child can give  
Do more than one can do  
And Dean did  
Always giving 110%

At 16  
Dean was still doing all John ordered him to do  
Even after John beat him into a pulp  
Dean had to protect Sam  
Without Sam he was nothing  
Or at least that's what he believed  
John expected Dean to take care of Sam only moments after being beaten  
Dean never disappointed  
He gave 110%

At 26  
Dean had no idea where Sam or John were  
Neither answered their phones  
Dean finally  
After twenty years of always being on edge and doing as he was ordered to do  
He let himself relax for just a few seconds  
Dean didn’t  
For those few seconds  
Have to give 110%

At 36  
Dean met the love of his life  
And a home in Kansas for them and Sam  
He doesn’t care that his brother lives with them  
Dean prefered it that way  
He was happy  
That day  
In the Men Of Letters bunker  
With his husband  
The former angel of the lord Castiel  
And his baby brother Sammy  
So thankful he gave 110%


End file.
